User blog:Uriel Viscosa/Blog 2
The new 3.4 update has made the members of my alliance more active, with the everyone playing around with new stamps. More members have started talking to each other unlike before where me and another member would be the only two who would say chat in the notice board, and it would be about Pokémon. More over the attendance for the Alliance Bingo Battles are higher than that of the Alliance Ultimate Battles in my alliance, but that might be because of more active members joining the alliance. I'm not sure if this is because everything is new and everything will return to normal after all the excitement dies down or not but this enthusiasm is a breath of fresh air. Strangely enough before the details of the new update were announced I was chatting on the notice board how I wish Mynet would add something for alliances to do together and then this happened. A lot of the members of my alliance are active but they don't interact much with each other, many of them are high leveled so they don't send FAWs but for some reason they don't seem to encounter LAWs either. So it is often that it feels like they are not there, because when the alliance battles were on hiatus for the new update, there was not much for alliances to do besides talk and send archwitches. I suppose there was Goddess Worships and alliance hall contributions, but there is no point for the Goddess Worships for many members of my alliance and our alliance hall was max level at the time. So the new update has helped with this but I hope Mynet adds so more stuff to make alliances to do together like maybe some kind of group mini game or something. On a different note the Alliance Bingo Battle was quite the curious thing when first saw it. The concept is pretty interesting and far less dull than the Alliance Ultimate Battles. Although it does take a considerable amount of coordination to avoid stepping on each other’s feet, especially with fever time. The idea that fever time was not shared with the entire alliance made a little sad, but was understandable when I started to think about how big of a mess the bingo screen would be with everyone spamming battle points. The pacing of the ABB is quite slow because of the time it takes to get bingo and the fact that I am too used to receiving 1000 points from the AUB and receiving 10 point instead just feels a little off. But it is a little a little more fun when you get fever time and start blowing away the panels or sometimes it can be frustrating when you get nothing. Ranking for the UR is a little more feasible in the ABB since with some rods and an active alliance you can get some 460 rings through wins and make up the rest through ranking or through points. This idea is nice because before, to get the UR it did not matter whether or not you won or lost a round and could be done alone. Whereas now having a proper and active alliance can give everyone a fair shot in your alliance a fair shot at obtaining the UR. Although trying to get the UR Mirror Maiden requires a lot of effort and is no small task, but that’s understandable since it’s kind of a big deal to evolve cards that can no longer released. Even the SR Mirror Maiden requires more rings than the ranking UR, all I can hope now is that I got in the top 2000 so I can get the SR Mirror Maiden because I have a lot of SRs that need evolving. On a side note the first card I used the SR Mirror Maiden on was Cu Chulainn because she was the second SR that I ever got. I think I will leave things at this, I wonder if I got too long winded in this blog post and should tune it down. For now, it seems I can't think of a creative name for these blog post, maybe it will come to me eventually and I will change it to that. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts